Secrets, Wishes and Kisses
by KendallSchmidtDarrenCrissLover
Summary: Cassie Blake moves to Chance Harbor after her mothers tragic death. She meets Adam Conant, But does she want to be more than friends? Will she betray Diana? May change Rating.


**Chapter 1 **

**Hey guys! I've finally written my Secret Circle story that I have wanted to do for so long! The first chapter is based on the first episode and so on. I only started watching this TV show on the second episode after someone recommended it to me... so this is probably going to be completely wrong. RELYING ON YOUTUBE CLIPS, AND A WEBSITE! :) Hope you guys like this :) R&R**

**And Im gunna test this story with this chapter. Its short and I tried to stay as true to the TV show as I could, but I will put my own twist on it soon and make the chapters longer. A lot longer. Please Review and tell me if I should continue, if I should make it a Adam/Cassie... give me any feedback and I will put it into consideration. PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD! **

**A/N/N plus Im going to change it up abit! **

Cassie Blake. 17 years old. Beautiful blonde hair and Blue eyes. She lived with her mother, Amelia after her father died in a fire a few years ago, When Cassie was a small child. Cassie lives life as a normal teenage girl. Not knowing the real truth.

Cassie was driving along the motor way casually singing along to one of her CD's. She hears someone honk their horn, and looks into the rear-view mirror, just in time to see him speed up and pass her. "Oh come on!" She yells at him. Even though she knew he couldn't hear her. Next thing she heard was a loud bang/Pop. Her car started to lose control but the blonde turned the wheel, trying to regain control, resulting in skidding and turning but ending up dead in her tracks on the lay-by... Still in tack. She fumbles with the seatbelt, A little shaken up from what just happened and got out of the car. She looked down at the wheel nearest the driver's side, and sighed. "Great. A flat tire" She muttered under her breath. She looks around for someone that could possibly see her, and then she comes across a car, just parked in the road. "HEY! HEY!" She yelled trying to get the persons attention. She waves her arms in the air thinking maybe that would help. "Hey can I get a-"Before she could finish that sentence, the person started up the car and drove away.

Amelia Blake stood in her laminated kitchen humming to herself, whilst washing the dishes after her dinner. The phone started ringing, so she put the dishes in the sink, wiped her hands and pressed answer. "Hello?" She asked. "I got a flat" She heard her daughter say through the other end of the phone. Her mother thought about the safety of her daughter (Who looked a lot like her) and asked. "Where are you?" Amelia knew about the dangers in this town, as she used to be thought as one of them, and she didn't want Cassie in trouble. "Close. Im on oak(1)" Cassie dropped the tire she was rolling down and stood up straight, stopping her back from getting ruined. "Are you okay? Do you want my help?" Amelia asked Cassie. "I know how to change a tire mom" Cassie said chuckling lightly. Amelia shook her head to herself and picked up a grape, popping it in her mouth. "Im coming"

"Oh great Idea. Take your car. Oh wait, you got a flat" Cassie said sarcastically whilst grabbing the tools she needed. "Then I will walk or catch a cab. Im not leaving you stranded"

"Like you know how to change a tire" the blonde joked. "I got it" She added. "Well then I will stand there and watch you slave away, Smarty pants." Amelia joked to her daughter. Little did Amelia see the car pull up outside her house. "I got it mom." The teenager said. But Amelia didn't hear her. "Cassie?"

"Mom... Hello?" The line went dead. Amelia looked at the phone confused as to why she could no longer hear her daughter, but then the tap exploded, water shooting out at every angle. She put the phone down and went over to the sink trying to stop it. She grabbed some tissue from the side and started wiping the service tops. She grabbed towels and tissues from all over the place trying to stop the water when the Oven caught alight. She ran to it and turned the hob off, the tap still exploding. "What's happening?" She asked herself. Then it caught fire again. She turned the hobs again but nothing happened. Suddenly it went t the other hob, and another, and another and started spreading around her kitchen. She screamed but nothing happened. She slid on some water, hitting her head. She lay there for a second, thinking death would just take her when a thought came to her mind. "Cassie" She whispered. She crawls out of the kitchen and under the table trying to get to the front door when the house started burning, and burning and burning. She had nowhere to go. She was trapped in a circle of fire. She screamed and screamed but no one came. The negatives on living in your own area. The fire blew into an explosion, destroying everything.

Cassie's car pulled up outside a large house, in chance harbour. After her mother's tragic death, the only family member she had left that she was close to was her grandmother, Jane Blake. She was moving in with her, hoping to try and get a fresh start. She got out of the car to see her grandmother stood on the doorstep. She got out of the car leaving her baggage in there and ran to Jane, being wrapped up in a tight embrace. "Oh my sweet Cassie. It will be okay. We will stay together" Jane whispered in her ear. Cassie nodded and moved back. "Go get your things and come inside" Jane told her. Cassie nodded once again, retrieved her luggage and went inside.

Cassie comes out of her on-suite in just a pink dressing gown. She saw her open window and walked over to it. She saw a bedroom window directly opposite to her. With a boy stood in there, looking at her. He had his shirt open showing off his abs. She chuckled lightly to herself thinking how a pervert would like it in that situation. She smiled cheekily at him and closed the curtains, grabbing some clothes to change in. She pulled them on, turned around, only to see her curtains open again. She looked into the window opposite her, to see nobody there. She closed the curtains and took a deep breath. "Weird" She muttered. She shook it out of her head and climbed into her comfy warm bed, letting sleep take over her.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- Cassie slammed her hand down on the alarm clock shutting off the noise. She sat up and whipped her eyes. "School. Yay" she said half heartedly. She got out of bed, sleepily making her way over to her draws pulling out a golden coloured vest, a white shirt with a low cut V neck (Vest covers the cleavage) and skinny jeans. She changed her clothes and pulled on some 5 inch heeled boots and a black leather jacket. She put on a necklace, bracelet and a couple of rings, then curled her hair slightly and put on her foundation, Eye liner, mascara and nude lip gloss. She went downstairs in time for her grandma to put a piece of toast in front of her. "Eat up Cassie. Got a big day today" She said smiling at her. Cassie but her near empty school bag down and smiled at her. "Thanks. I urrrm... Im kinda excited. But nervous at the same time ya know" She said taking a bite. "I know. I was in the same situation once, but you'll be okay. You're a lovely girl Cassie, you'll make friends easy." Cassie smiled and finished of the toast. "Thank you grandma. Look I'll see you when I get home. Stay safe" The blonde said getting up and grabbing her bag and car keys. "I will. Good luck Cassie" She shouted as her granddaughter left.

"You seen her yet?" Adam conant asked Nick Armstrong. "She got in yesterday" He said closing his locker. "And?" Adam pushed. He paused for a few seconds. "She got in yesterday" He said and walked off.

Cassie walked through 'Chance harbour high school' halls, looking around curiously. She held a blue folder in her hands. She saw a brunette boy with a spiked up hair, stop at his locker looking around as if he was looking for something. His eyes landed on her as he watched her go to her designated locker. He turned back and put his bag in his locker, then walked away. Cassie shook her head and put in the combination lock she was told for her locker, but it didn't work. She shook it hoping it work... but it didn't. "So you're the new girl?" Cassie turned around to see two girls stood by her locker. One was reasonably tall, with her hair tied in a pony tail. She wore a low cut top and very skinny jeans. Like they were to skinny. Stood by her was a short girl; with curly black hair. "Uh yeah that's me" Cassie said turning to look at the two. "You're very pretty" The tall one said. Cassie just looked at her not really knowing what to say. The tall girl rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "Try it again" She said before leaving her sight completely. Cassie frowned and turned back to her lock. She pulled at it once and saw it unlock. She looked in the direction of the two girls but they were nowhere to be seen. "That's Faye" She turned and saw yet another tall girl. She was brunette, very pretty and she wore innocent clothes. Like a sweet little girl. "Resident bad girl" Cassie hummed in acknowledgement. "Well shes convincing." Cassie said. The girl put a hand on her chest. "Hi Im Diana."  
"Im Cassie"  
"Cassie Blake. I know your grandma, it's a really small town" Diana said smiling. Cassie smiled and then the bell rang. "I gotta get to class, but everyone hangs out at the boat house. Its right by the water you can't miss it. So stop by... and I'll show you around" Diana smiled sweetly at her then walked away. "OKAY!" Cassie yelled after her.

Cassie kept her promise. She stood in the boat house looking around for any familiar faces when she heard yet another voice behind her. "Your Amelia's girl" I wish people would stop scaring me like that! She thought to herself. She turned around and saw a man who looked in his early to late 30's, he had a stubble, brown hair and eyes. He was reasonably tall but not like, huge. He reminded her a little of the boy she saw earlier. "Excuse me?" She asked. "Thank god Im here to see it" He said. "Cassie" She said telling him her name. The man was quiet for a few moments. "I heard about your mother's accident. Im sorry" He said before walking off. How come people know so much about me and mother around here? The blonde thought. "You knew my mom?" She asked following him. "You bet I did. I loved your mother—" Cassie's eyes went a little wide. "Very much."  
"And how did my father feel about that?" Cassie asked the man. He chuckled then took a swig of his alcoholic drink. "He didn't like it" he said finishing the drink then putting it back on the bar. "But I was no threat and your mother choose him" He said. "Still. It was written" He said. "What is written?" She asked confused. "Our families are written in the stars. We are destined, and it's always been that way."  
"Dad. What did I tell you? No drinking before dinner" Cassie looked to the side and saw the boy she had saw earlier. That's why he looked like him! She thought. Cassie chuckled. "A deal is a deal. Sorry hi" He said looking at Cassie. "This is Cassie." The man said. "Amelia's daughter" He said "She's beautiful isn't she?" He said and walked of leaving the two teens alone. The two laughed a little at the boy's father's remark, but the boy carried on putting glasses and bottle's back. "Im Adam" He said stopping at the bar. "Cassie" She said smiling. "So ah.. This is your dads place?"  
"Yeah, you can take a seat anywhere you want and I'll bring you a menu." He said motioning around the building. "Okay" Cassie said and went to sit down. Adam brought over a glass of water, a menu and leaned against the opposite seat. "I saw you at school today" He said. Cassie nodded. "How was your first day?"

"It's not over yet. I'll get back to you." Adam laughed and nodded. "Alright, I'll be back in a minute" Cassie sat there for a few moments when the two girls from earlier came and sat opposite her. (2) "Hey Cassie" The tall one said. "How do you know my name" Cassie asked. "Oh we know a lot about you. More than you may think. Now this is Melissa Glaser and Im Faye Chamberlain. Welcome to this shit hole I call Chance harbour" She said faking a smile. "Thanks. Do you guys know Diana?" Cassie asked a bit sourly. "Yeah why?"  
"Im waiting for her and she isn't here" Cassie said looking around. "Aww did the new girl get ditched by the goody two shoes?" Faye said in a baby voice. "You know what? Forget it" Cassie grabbed her bag and stood up. She left the boat house and went to her car. Faye and Mellissa stood in the window watching her get in her car. "I don't think she knows..." Melisa said. "I think she needs a nudge" Faye said with a crocked smile. Cassie got in her car and started the engine, but nothing happened. She tried again, and nothing. She looked up and saw smoke coming from the bonnet. She looked at it confused, and took her seatbelt off. She went to open the door but they locked. She tried pulling it but nothing happened. The bonnet caught fire and Melisa and Cassie gasped. Cassie screamed and tried to open the other door but nothing happened. "Help!" Cassie yelled. "Put it out" Faye whispered repeatedly. Adam came running to the car, he tried to open it but it didn't work. He looked to the flame, and it died out, and then he looked at the car and it unlocked. He pulled open the door and pulled a coughing Cassie out of the car. "Come on. It's okay" He said. "Are you alright?" He asked looking down to her.

"I just don't understand what happened." Cassie and Adam were sat on the back of Adams truck talking. "Car caught on fire" Adam said simply. Cassie turned to the brunette boy. "Thanks for saving me" Adam smiled and then they both looked over to Diana who came running over. "Hey are you okay?" She asked. Adam stood up and looked at her. "I think her engine blew or something..." Adam said giving Diana a certain look. "No way. That was something else. You saw it; the car went up in flames!" Cassie said standing up. Diana looked over to Faye and Melissa both leaving the boat house. "Im gunna call my grandmother" Cassie said. "No!" Diana said. "You shouldn't do that! Adam, why don't you take Cassie home?"

"Oh no. I could ask you to do that."

"No no. It's ok. This is my boyfriend, by the way. He's- he's cool" Cassie nodded. "Ok."

"It's really not a problem" Adam said looking at Cassie. "I'll call you later" He said looking at Diana. They gave each other a sweet kiss and Diana walked off.

**Soo? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
